If you won't, I won't
by ReynReyn12
Summary: Hermione is placed with the one and only Draco Malfoy as her fellow Head boy. What happens when the two spend much more time with eachother? Definitely not fighting anymore.


A/N

Super short first chapter, sorry about that!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does and I'm green with envy.

The pale gray sky was littered with black storm clouds. Recently, the weather at The Burrow had been miserable, wet and cold. It'd only cease to rain for a couple hours, and even then, the sky was blackened with more rain clouds. Hermione say at the breakfast table with the Weasleys and Harry. Over the course of the summer she had spent half her time in France and the other half out in the country with her beat friends.

After receiving their Hogwarts letter s at the end of the summer, Hermione's spirits had dampened. She was torn between complete distaste and dread for the coming school year, and absolute excitement and anticipation. She was to be Head Girl. At first she was unable to stop smiling and squealed in glee when she first read the letter. But then, after learning Draco Malfou was to be Head Boy along with her, she was sure how to release her anger.

Unsure of how such an arse of a boy could ruin her biggest school dreams, she cursed his name ever chance she got.

"What did that poor sausage ever do to you?" Ron asked her, his mouth stuffed with food. She looked down to see her fork and knife. It ting the meat to shreds.

"Whoops," she blushed. "Got lost in my thoughts, I suppose."

"Blimey, 'Mione, it'll be alright. I know it's Malfoy, but you're above him. Stop worrying and enjoy we've got left of this summer. Diagon Alley today," Harry told her. It was odd for him to have so much to say, normal he was a man of few-most of the time- well chosen words.

"I-I know, sorry," she smiled up at everyone. "But if you excuse me, I think I'll wash up now," Hermione stood up from the long wooden table and put her plate in Mrs. Weasley's enchanted sink. She headed up the many stairs to Ginny's small bedroom. The two girls had been cramped in the small space for a month, but neither of them had minded. When you live with your best friends, there's never much to worry about.

After drawing a bath and soaking for a while, Hermione donned her robe and retreated to her temporary room. She quickly changed and then reassessed herself in Ginny's wardrobe mirror. She sighed, never had she really been much of a- as muggles called it- a "girly girl". Not seeing any point in wasting time on hair and make up, or giving her clothes much thought as to if they covered her and fit right.

Over the years, her body had filled out and taken a natural feminine shape. Her hips had grown and rounded, her stomach was soft, but firm at the same time, due to her time spent out at The Burrow quite often. She was never underfed, but her body hadn't ever had the time to gain fat. Secretly, her favourite part of her body had to be her chest. Her breasts had grown quite a bit. Hiding them under robes and sweaters, she hoped that one day she wouldn't have to worry about what others would think if her clothes became more revealing.

Snapping out of her dreamy state, Hermione brushed through her curly locks, trying to tame the big golden ringlets. Recently she was more successful in toning down her mane-like hair, but the curls did have a mind of their own.

"All set?" Ginny popped her head into the room. She seemed to already be dressed.

"Of course," Hermione smiled. She grabbed her school list and slung her small purse across her shoulder. She followed the red he's out of her room and down the few flights of stairs to where Ron, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley were waiting, each with a hand full of floo powder.

Hermione grabbed a palm-sized amount and stepped into the fire place.

"Oi!"

"Hey!"

Ron and Harry protested. She smirked, "ladies first, boys. Gender and age right." She threw down the floo powder. "Diagon Alley," she said firmly. A black cloud of smoke formed and she was gone.

After collecting everything on their supplies list, the group had visited Fred and George in their shop. Hermione and Ginny had taken a liking to the Jiggly Puffs, petting and cooing over their cute appearance. Harry and Ron just rolled their eyes and grunted.

"Women," Ron remarked, rolling his eyes.

"Oi," Fred spoke up. "You two should be kissing their feet, nothing like a woman to love," he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at the two.

"Too true, brother, too true," George agreed.

"Its not that I mind women," Ron gave Hermione a once over, "it's just Ginny that I mind," he elbowed Harry, noticing his staring. "Gotta look out for her," he cleared his throat and Harry shook his head and looked at Ron.

"Yeah, sure. Uh huh," he looked slightly confused and dazed. The the twins chuckled, but Ron just groaned. Over the summer things had changed quite a bite. Harry and Ginny started to show different feelings for each other. Their eyes would lock and they would hold each others gazes, or their hands would linger when they touched. Ron was happy for him, but still protective over his only sister. She ment a lot to him, regardless of how he showed it.

As for himself, he had tried his hardest over the summer to gain points with Hermione. After confessing how he felt, she had gotten a slight bit awkward around him. Unluckily, she didn't feel the same way. Typical Hermione. School and her future career was what she treasured the most. To her, relationships were on the back burner.

"You boys ready?" Ron felt a hand on his shoulder as his mom directed them to the door. She turned to the twins, "Behave you two," she said in her "mother voice", threatening her sons, as if it had any affect on them.

Hermione walked out of the twins' store in a daze. As she stepped onto the cobblestone road, she blatantly bumped into a body, almost falling over. The person caught her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean-" She looked up into the cold, cloudy grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. She caught her breath, "Oh," she muttered.

Draco glared at the person that had nearly knocked him to the ground. Stupid arse of a person. No one knows how to simply walk anymore, he thought ignorantly. Trying to fake the manners that his parents raised him with, he helped the young women he'd collided with to her feet. When she looked up at him, he immediately recognized the amber eyes that faced him.

Hermione's voice turned stone cold. She steadied herself and recomposed. "My apologies," she turned to walk away, but Malfoy caught her arm.

"Are you alright?" Regardless of how much he dreaded to speak to someone of such a low ranked bloodline, he felt asp lighted to show manners. There were many people passing them on the street, and he needed to keep up the reputation the Malfoys had.

"Uh?" Hermione gave Malfoy a puzzled looking. He was showing compassion. Just the slightest bit. "Uh, yes quite alright," she paused. "Are you?" she tried to show the same concern for him.

His eyebrows furrowed together. "Yes, of course," he cleared his throat and stood up straighter. "See you soon," he briskly walked away.

Hermione had no chance to reply, Draco Malfoy was already lost in the crowd, another busy body rushing away. Harry and Ron hadn't seen her and Malfoy collide and continued to walk, they were standing at the entrance of Flourish and Blotts, waiting. She caught up with them, "too lazy to go in?" she asked them with a smirk. She didn't want to bring attention to what had just happened.

"It's just books."

"Of course."

Ron an Harry replied. Hermione shook her head and entered the shop.


End file.
